


Banana Bread

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan struggles to remember and maintain peaceful thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you still like banana bread with tea?" 

Ororo nods, twisting her rings around her finger as afternoon sounds spill in through the open kitchen window. A kettle whistles shrilly as Logan curses, digging for a pot holder in cluttered drawers. 

"Do you even know how to make tea?"

Logan swings around, clutching the kettle and hissing as water spills across the stovetop. Bubbles spit and whine, but fizzle a moment later. Sighing, she stands, shooing him towards the cupboards as she grabs a dish towel. 

"It seems peaceful thoughts do not involve banana bread and tea, but you remembered."


End file.
